Viviendo el amor
by Criis99
Summary: Tres amigas deciden hacer un cambio para conquistar a los chicos que les gustan pero no les hacen caso por unas putas. ¿Funcionara su plan y encontrarán el amor en ellos o solo será una simple diversión?


Chapter 1-Primer encuentro

· Bella

5:00 a.m. marcaba el reloj que tenia en la mesa de noche; no pude dormir más que dos horas y justo hoy que regresaba al colegio, adiós vacaciones de verano. Esta vez fueron cortas para mi debido al viaje a Italia, una ciudad hermosa y definitivamente una de mis favoritas después de mi hogar, Londres. Con pesadez y cansancio me levante de mi cómoda cama para ir al baño que tenia en mi cuarto solo para mi uso. Tome una ducha con agua caliente para relajarme y después fría para despertar por completo. Al salir enrollada en mi toalla busque la ropa que me pondría en el enorme armario que tenia, era mucho para mi pero me gustaba. Me decidí por mis jeans favoritos con una blusa blanca de tirantes, converse negros, mi cabello suelto, mi chaqueta y mi mochila. Cuando baje a desayunar vi a mi nana Sue

-Buenos días mi niña-me saludo

-Buenos días Sue-ella era muy dulce conmigo, cuando mis padres estaban de viaje le pedía que me acompañara en la comida, era mi confidente cuando la necesitaba-¿Y mis papás?-

-Tu papá salió temprano a una junta que tenia en el hospital-él era el director de un hospital importante aquí en Londres-me comento que iba a llegar un nuevo medico. Tu mamá fue a ver los arreglos de una decoración de último momento-ella era diseñadora de interiores

-Ummm-comí mi cereal junto con el jugo de naranja-gracias Sue-sin más tome mi mochila y salí de casa un poco molesta pero ya era costumbre que mis papás nunca estuvieran.

Subí a mi auto que era una pick-up, papá habia insistido en comprarme uno más nuevo pero a mi me gustaba mi vieja camioneta roja. Llegue al colegio y al bajar localice a mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale junto con Emmett, hermano de Alice y Jasper hermano de Rosalie. Me acerque donde ellos.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice abrazándome y se unió Rosalie-Te extrañe mucho y más que este oso me dejo sola con mamá y papá en Francia mientras se divertía en Washington-hizo su puchero

-Ya olvídalo duenda-respondió Emmett despeinándola-Jasper y yo nos divertimos mucho-

-¿Fueron los dos juntos?-asintieron a mi pregunta-De seguro fueron un desastre-

-Y yo me aburrí con mi tutor de matemáticas-resoplo Rosalie-¿Tu Bells?-

-Fui a Italia con mis papás y fue hermoso-una de las únicas veces que pasan conmigo

-¿Cuantos chicos guapos?-pregunto Alice impaciente

-Unos cuantos pero me fije más en la cultura que en su gente-le saque la lengua

-Rara-se cruzo de brazos con su puchero y reí por su forma infantil

Comenzamos a escuchar una canción muy alto y volteamos a ver de donde provenía. Un volvo se estaciono cerca de nosotros al momento que cesaba la música. De aquel auto bajo el hombre más sexy que habia visto en mi vida. Era alto, cabello cobrizo despeinado, labios jodidamente carnosos y aquellos lentes de sol tapaban sus ojos pero no por mucho ya que se los quito y pude ver unos ojos verde esmeralda hechizantes para cualquier persona. Volteo hacia mi y sonrió de lado haciéndose ver aun mejor que antes y haciéndome sonrojar. _Que sexy_. Para mi sorpresa se acerco a nosotros.

-Hermano nunca me dijiste que vendrías a Londres-al parecer Emmett lo conocía

-Esto si es una sorpresa-igual Jasper

-Yo tampoco lo sabia, lo decidieron mis padres-_¡Dios que voz!_ Parecía notas musicales

-Mira te presento a las chicas. Ella es mi hermana Alice. La hermana de Jasper, Rosalie. Y ella es Bella-sus ojos se clavaron en mi y volvió a sonreír de la lado, me mordí el labio y los ojos se le pusieron como platos haciéndome sonrojar.

-Mucho gusto-se le oía la voz un poco más ronca-Te hace honor tu nombre _Bella_-

-Gra-cias... ¿y tu eres?-

-Me llamo Edward, hermosa-me guiño el ojo. Después de todo resulto un patán

-No me digas...-

-¡Hola! ¿Como les fue en sus vacaciones? ¡A mi muy bien! Hay pero que mal educada soy no me he presentado-como siempre llego Tania-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tania Denali-le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca a Edward

-Pues mi nombre es Edward y estoy para servirte-_ja! ¡Que sínico!_

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-les susurre solo a las chicas y nos fuimos y nadie lo noto. Edward estaba muy entretenido con su nueva amiga; Emmett estaba coqueteando con Jessica; Jasper tenia a María colgada de su cuello _¡Vaya hombres!_

-No saben cuanto odio a esas putas-dijo Rosalie furiosa

-Te apoyo-dijo Alice y yo asentí-Edward estaba perfecto en su coqueteo con Bella cuando llegaron e hicieron todo una mierda-rodé los ojos

-Edward no me coqueteaba solo... Bueno tal vez un poco-admití

-Pero llegan esas perras como si fueran tan importantes y necesarias. Vaya que la mierda estorba-reímos por lo que dijo Rose-Creo que lo mejor será que nos adelantemos a clases-era nuestro penúltimo año para ir a la universidad

-A mi me toca historia-

-A mi igual-

-A mi biología-

-Nos veremos después Bella-se fueron dejándome sola en el pasillo y fui a mi casillero. Me sorprendió que al llegar estaba justo al lado Edward. _Joder. No_ tuve de otra y me acerque. Abri mi casillero y saque mi libro tratando de no hacer ruido pero fracase cuando los demás libros se cayeron

-Mierda-comencé a recogerlos pero pude ver una mano pálida ayudarme-Gracias-me levante igual él

-De nada hermosa-y se fue. _Estúpido Cullen_. Me dirigí al salón de biología

-¡Bells!-oí gritar a mi amigo y voltee, al llegar junto a mi me abrazo-Te extrañe mucho Bella-dijo mientras me soltaba

-Yo también Jake-Jacob Black era capitán del equipo en el que también están Emmett y Jasper. Jake es uno de mis mejores amigos pero siempre me ha querido como algo más-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A Canada. Un día tendremos que ir juntos-

-Sabes que mamá me deja ir a cualquier lugar contigo-me decía que Jacob era un buen chico y que de seguro también un buen yerno, y nuestros papás eran amigos además de trabajar en el mismo hospital-Y también debes conocer Italia-

-Eso me encantaría-me acompaño hasta llegar a mi salón-Nos vemos después-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Al dirigirme a mi lugar me di cuenta que ahí estaba Edward. _Dios que te he hecho?_. No tuve más que sentarme junto a él

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Swan-

-Me alegra saber que ya no soy _hermosa_-

-Lo eres pero no quiero que tu novio se enoje-

-Él no es…-pero fui interrumpida por él profesor cuando entro

-¡Callados todos! ¿¡Qué no han sido suficiente las vacaciones!-grito

-Parece que alguien no tuvo muy buenas vacaciones-susurre lo más bajo que pude

-¿¡Dijo algo señorita Swan!-_mierda_

-Me dijo que se siente un poco mareada profesor-respondió Edward y lo mire atónita

-¿Eso es cierto?-no me di cuenta en que momento llego el profesor junto a mi

-Si… creo que… no… dormí bien-trate de decir sin nervios, aunque no tuve mucho éxito

-Comencemos con la clase. Todos miren hacia el pizarrón-bueno creo que lo convencí. Lo que resto de la clase no pude prestar mucha atención. Al terminar la clase Edward salió rápido. Recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo y darle las gracias pero mi torpeza se hizo notar cuando tropecé con la puerta cayendo al piso. Pude oír unas risas.

-Hola torpe Swan-era Tania con sus putas-¿Como no tienes los labios de Edward tratabas de besar el piso?-se burlo entrando al salón. Me levante colgándome mi mochila

-No solo puedo besar sus labios. Eso te lo puedo asegurar-abrió la boca por mi respuesta-Ya se que acostumbras a tener la boca abierta y no precisamente para besar, pero ciérrala por un momento-me dirigí a mi siguiente clase y entre justo cuando la profesora acababa de llegar

-A tiempo señorita Swan-agache mi cabeza. Me dirigí al asiento vació que estaba junto a Emmett y lo salude con la mano. Era literatura. Me gustaba esta clase y le preste atención aunque no mucha, necesitaba despertar con algo. Levante la mano-¿Qué sucede señorita Swan?

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-pregunte haciendo que Emmett riera y lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

-No tarde-m dio un pase y salí hacia el baño. Al llegar me lave la cara con agua fría. Me encontré a Angela, era una buena chica y de vez en cuando nos juntábamos a estudiar

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal el verano?-pregunto mientras se quitaba sus lentes y también se echaba agua en la cara

-Muy bien, tenias razón en sugerirme Italia-le sonreí

-De seguro esta mejor que hace dos años cuando fui-se secó la cara con un papel y me ofreció uno, lo acepte y también seque mi rostro-Esta vez fui a México. Lo que más me gusto es su comida, los tacos saben deliciosos-se volvió a poner sus lentes

-No me hables de comida que aun falta una hora para el almuerzo-reímos

-Esta bien. Nos vemos luego y de paso te cuanto que ha pasado con Ben-dijo saliendo y despidiéndose con la mano. Decidí salir también y volví al salón. Solo quedaban diez minutos de clase. Tome mi mochila y salí con Emmett

-¿Enserio fuiste a orinar?-dijo riendo

-¡No! Y eso no es tu asunto-le di un codazo pero me dolió más a mi. El se fue a su clase y yo me fui a matemáticas. Me tocaba con Alice y Rosalie, era mucho menos pesado. También estaban Tania, Jessica y María por desgracia. Al entrar una Tania molesta me miro.

-A la próxima te tragas tus palabras Swan si no…-

-¿Si no que Denali? ¿Tu y tus putas me pegaran en el rostro? Yo no me preocupo por el físico como tu-fui con Rose y Al y deje mi mochila un una banca

-Muy bien Bella-dijo Rosalie chocando nuestras manos al igual con Alice

-¡Eddie!-oímos la voz chillona de Tania y volteamos. Estaba colgada del cuello de Edward diciendo quien sabe que mierdas en el oído

-Que confianza se tienen esos dos-dije volviendo con las chicas

-La confianza que cualquier pendeja le da a un "Don Juan"-dijo Rose haciendo comillas

-Como María con tu hermano, no sabes como odio verlos así-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Yo igual odio cuando veo a Emmett con Jessica-Aunque… nosotras les podemos ganar-dijo Rose

-¿Cómo?-dijimos las dos

-En el almuerzo hablamos-respondió y se sentó en su lugar. Nosotras hicimos lo mismo y no tardo en entrar el profesor. La clase se me hizo eterna viendo como Tania le enviaba mensajes a Edward. Juro que casi se me escapa una risa cuando ella le envió un papel y el rodó los ojos y trato de coquetear con Jane y ella muy cortésmente le levanto el dedo de en medio. Salimos de la clase las tres juntas y fuimos hacia la cafetería. Tomamos cada quien una charola y una coca-cola yo me decidí por una hamburguesa. Fuimos a la mesa de siempre.

-Ahora si Rose… comienza-dije impaciente mientras mordía mi hamburguesa

-Bueno pues… aun hombre la gustan las putas pero que no sean tan encimosas-asentimos-Pues podemos coquetearles sin hacerles notar que se nos hacen lo más importante

-Eso quiere decir…-dijo Alice mientras comía

-Que debemos ponernos algo sexy sin llegar a lo vulgar y coquetear sin llegar a ser putas-eso sonaba interesante

-Eso es fácil-dijo Alice

-Pero debemos empezar poco a poco… primero la ropa, después los coqueteos y por último como si no existieran-dijo ella-Es la mejor forma de hacerlo

-Ok suena bien pero… ¿Funcionara?-pregunte

-Eso lo veremos Bells-dijo Rose-¿Aceptan?-pregunto

-Aceptamos-dijimos Alice y yo

-Alice por Jasper. Yo por Emmett. Bella por Edward-

-Yo… no… esta bien por Edward-no me quedaba de otra

-Podemos ayudar o otras cuando terminemos nuestro plan-dijo Alice

-Me parece buena idea-dijo Rose y asentí

-¿De que hablaban?-dijo Emmett que venia con Jasper y Edward

-De nada-dijimos las tres. Se sentaron y Edward estaba junto de mi

-Edward-me miro-Gracias por lo de hace rato-

-No tienes nada que agradecer her… Bella-

-Rosalie, Bella acompáñenme a mi casillero-dijo Alice levantándose con su charola. Rose y yo la imitamos pero antes de irnos me acerque a Edward

-Y no tengo novio-le susurre y trate de oírme sexy. Fuimos a tirar la basura y dejar las charolas y de ahí nos fuimos al casillero de Alice

-¡Bella te viste genial!-dijo ella dando brinquitos

-Creo que alguien ya comenzó el plan-dijo Rose levantando una ceja

-Bueno eso se lo tenia que dejar claro, Jake no es mi novio-

-Pero el quiere-dijo Alice dejando unos libros en su casillero y sacando otros

-No puedo verlo como algo más que un amigo-

-Espero te refieras a Edward-dijo Tania y Alice cerro su casillero de un puertazo

-¿¡Por qué siempre se meten en lo que no les importa putas!-grito

-Cálmate si no te saldrán arrugas y menos te querrá Jasper-le dijo María

-¡Yo no se que te ve a ti mi hermano!-le grito Rose

-Lo mismo que no te ve Emmett-le respondió Jessica

-Y lo que Bella nunca tendrá para conquistar a Eddie. Podrás tener el dinero y las cosas que quieras Swan, pero Edward jamás será tuyo. De eso me encargo yo-me dijo Tania

-Ya veremos Denali. Y créeme que puedo tener a Edward y a muchos más igual que Rosalie y Alice-

-Eso lo dudo-le di una cachetada dejándole la mejilla roja

-No lo dudes mucho-nos fuimos de ahí hacia el baño y cuando llegamos nos reímos como locas

-¡Muy bien Bells!-dijo Rose

-Por eso te has ganado una falda muy sexy-dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo

-Por esta vez… la aceptare ¡Vamos de compras!-nunca pensé decir eso. Salimos del baño

-¡Esa es la actitud Bells!-grito Rose llamando la atención de los chicos que venían hacia nosotras

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jasper curioso al igual que Edward y Emmett que venían con él

-Nada que les importe-le contesto Alice lo más seca que pudo-¿Nos vamos?-no pregunto a Rose y a mi, asentimos y nos fuimos hacia la siguiente clase. Solo restaba y esta y otras dos clases. Entre al salón con Alice, después de que Rose se fue a su clase. Nos sentamos en unas bancas juntas y platicamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que entro la profesora. De mi lado derecho tenia a Alice y del izquierdo a Emmett. Me mando un papelito doblado, lo desdoble y lo leí

_¿Qué pedo con ustedes?_

_Primero nos dejan solos en el primer almuerzo con Edward y después nos gritan…_

Tome mi lápiz y le respondí.

_No sabia que el primer almuerzo se celebraba… no siempre tenemos que andar pegadas a su culo_

Se lo di, lo leyó y frunció el ceño. Me lo volvió a dar.

_Bellita no te comportes así, somos sus amigos y nos abandonan… ):_

Alice me quito el papel y le respondió.

_¡Por eso! Carajo son unos pendejos…_

Le di la hoja a Emmett y al leerla pude notar un poco de enojo en su rostro

-¡Alice Brandon!-grito y todos lo volteamos a ver incluida la profesora

-¿Tiene algún problema señor Brandon?-le pregunto

-Discúlpeme-le dijo dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas marcándosele sus hoyuelos y eso fue suficiente para que la profesora siguiera con la clase. Pero no con eso se bajo el enojo de Emmett. Volvió a mandar otro papel

_Cambia tu lenguaje Alice… no querrás que desaparezca tu tarjeta de crédito_

Alice no le hizo caso y le enseño el dedo de en medio a lo que yo reí bajo y el nos miro con cara de pocos amigos. Terminó la clase y Alice me saco casi arrastrándome y Emmett venía detrás de nosotras corriendo. Empujamos a unos cuantos

-Alice suéltame voy a mi siguiente clase-asintió y me soltó pero al darme la vuelta tropecé con alguien-Lo siento, no me di cuenta y mi torpeza no me ayuda-levante la vista y era Jake

-Hay Bells nunca cambias-dijo riendo de mi

-No es gracioso Black-le dije tratando de parecer enojada

-Pareces niña haciendo berrinche-rió más alto

-Si te sigues burlando de mi me voy a mi siguiente clase-le dije caminando

-Nos toca la misma tontita-me cargo como costal

-¡Bájame!-comencé a gritar-¡Jacob bájame ya!-pasamos por mi casillero que estaba junto al de Edward y ahí estaba él con Tania y al verme la beso. En un minuto llegamos al salón y me bajo

-Fue más rápido ¿no?-le saque la lengua y entre al salón. Se sentó junto a mi y pude ver a Jasper hasta delante, me saludo con la mano e hice como si no lo hubiera visto prestando atención al profesor. La clase se fue rápido, guarde mis cosas y tome mi mochila para salir

-Bella-oí la voz de Jasper pero no le hice caso-Bella

-¿Jake nos vamos?-asintió y tomo su mochila, me tomo de la mano y salimos no sin antes él le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Jasper

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper?-pregunto y aproveche para soltar su mano

-Nada…-mentí y no insistió más. Me acompaño a mi salón-Nos vemos luego-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me metí al salón y vi a Edward, no le hice caso y fui con Angela

-Hola-la salude

-Hola Bella-me respondió y me senté junto a ella

-Aun no llega la maestra. Cuéntame de Ben-me comenzó a contar que en las vacaciones la invito a Disneylandia y le pidió que fueran novios. Me contó más detalles del viaje y que estaba convencida de que amaba a Ben

-¿Y que hay de tu vida amorosa? ¿Piensas alguna vez decirle a Jake que si?-pregunto

-No… lo creo-dije y voltee a ver a Edward

-¿Te gusta?-la mire sorprendida-¿Te gusta Edward?-

-No-o-conteste un poco titubeante-¿Lo conoces?-

-Desde hace un año cuando fui a Forks. No somos amigos muy cercanos pero si nos llevamos bien. Sus padres son muy buenas personas, Esme es muy dulce. Bueno en realidad no son sus padres…-

-¿Qué?-levante una ceja

-Carlisle era hermano de su padre, no se como murieron, Carlisle y Esme decidieron hacerse cargo de él cuando tenia unos doce años, además de que ellos no pueden tener hijos-me quede con la boca abierta

-Nunca pensé que… eso es… no…-hablaba como tonta

-Yo tampoco lo creí al principio y menos al ver como se tratan-voltee a ver a Edward y me di cuenta que venia hacia nosotras

-Hola Angela-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Edward-le contesto ella

-Has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi-

-Tu igual. Nunca pensé que andarías con alguien como Tania, pensé que te ibas más por el tipo de Bella-me sonroje un poco

-Pero si Bella ya tiene novio-Angela negó

-Eso ya te lo deje claro Edward, aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Nos vemos luego Angela-tome mis cosas y me fui a un asiento de hasta atrás. A mi lado estaba Mike y del otro lado Riley. Vi como Edward se sentó en la silla que yo estaba y platicaba con Angela y de vez en cuando él me volteaba a ver. Cuando llego la maestra todos se callaron y le prestamos atención. Su clase se me hizo eterna ya que Edward cuando podía me volteaba a ver. Al tocar el timbre de salida suspire. Tome mi mochila y me disponía a salir

-Hola Bella-me saludo Riley que era amigo de Mike y Ben, era mi amigo pero no hablábamos mucho

-Hola Riley-le conteste-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien. Te quiero pedir un favor-asentí-Se lo iba a pedir a Angela pero esta ocupada con el nuevo. Dale este papel de mi parte a Jane por favor-me entrego un pedazo de hoja arrugado-Lo puedes leer si quieres-le desdoble y leí

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Riley_

Hice el papel una bolita y se lo avente en la cara

-Pídeselo en persona y no hagas tus mamadas como siempre con Jane-era como la quinta vez que le pedía que fuera su novia por papel. Nunca le hablaba ni le hacia caso y despues se andaba besando con alguien más. Salí del salón y fui al estacionamiento donde vi a Alice y Rose platicando recargadas en mi camioneta. Llegue con ellas

-Rose y yo iremos a mi casa por mi auto y después te pasamos a recoger-asentí

-¿Van a querer comer en mi casa? De seguro Sue preparó algo rico-les ofrecí

-¡Si! Amo la comida de Sue-dijo Rose con cara de hambre

-Esta bien. Allá las espero-me subí a mi camioneta y maneje hasta mi casa. Baje del auto con mi mochila y me pare en la puerta para buscar la llave pero alguien me abrió-Gracias Sue… ¡Seth!-lo abrace. Era el hijo de Sue y Harry junto con Leah. Tenían mi misma edad pero hoy no fueron a la escuela porque apenas llegaron ayer del viaje que hicieron a Argentina me contó ayer Sue

-Hola Bells-me dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Ya te diste cuenta que tienes vecinos nuevos?-voltee a la casa de enfrente y vi un auto-Creo que son los Cullen-

-¿¡Que!-_mierda_

-De seguro ya conociste a su hijo Edward, va al mismo instituto que nosotros. Cuando llegue tu mamá venía de ver a Esme, la mamá de Edward. Subió a su cuarto no se porque, me saludo y se volvió a ir con ella. Esta en su casa-dijo señalando la casa que ahora sería de los Cullen. Entre a la casa corriendo a mi cuarto. Fui al baño y me lave la cara

-No puede ser. ¡Mierda!-le grite a mi reflejo en el espejo mojándolo con al agua que tenia en las manos. Tome una toalla y me seque la cara. Fui a mi mochila que la habia dejado tirada en mi cama y saque mi celular y mi cartera. Tome un bolso y los metí en él. También el bolso tenia maquillaje que Alice habia metido. Baje las escaleras y lo deje un el comedor. Fui a la cocina

-Sue-la llame pero ahí solo estaba Seth-Ummm Seth… siento haber salido corriendo-

-No te preocupes Bells-dijo cuadrando lo hombros en gesto de restarle importancia y tomo una manzana roja-¿No quieres una?-negué

-Quería hablar con Sue y decirle que van a venir Rose y Alice-le dije sirviéndome agua

-Ahora regresa. Tu mamá llamo y le pidió que le llevara algo-asentí y me comenzó a platicar acerca de su viaje y de que Leah ya era novia de Paul, unos de los amigos de Jake en el instituto

-¿Y tu ya tienes novia?-negó con la cabeza baja

-Yo solo quiero a una pero ni siquiera me hace caso-lo mire levantando una ceja

-¿De quién se trata?-

-De… Pfff… Jane-se sonrojo

-Te dare un consejo Seth. Acércate más a ella, conquístala y no dejes que Riley le siga haciendo daño-asintió y sonrió

-Gracias Bella-me abrazo y oímos unos pasos acercarse, me soltó y volteamos a ver que venia Sue con Rosalie y Alice

-Me las encontré allá afuera-dijo comenzando a calentar la comida

-Te lo iba a decir pero no te encontré-me disculpe

-No te preocupes mi niña, hice comida suficiente. Ahora la sirvo, vayan a lavarse las manos y sentarse-asentimos y la obedecimos. Ya en la mesa Sue nos sirvió la comida

-¡Seth! Ven a sentarte con nosotras-le dije señalando una silla

-Me encantaría Bells pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo guiñándome un ojo-Nos vemos luego chicas-se despidió de nosotras dándonos un beso en la mejilla-Gracias Bella-me susurro y se despidió de Sue también con un beso en la mejilla

-Sue ven con nosotras-le ofrecí

-Gracias pero tu madre me ha pedido que regrese con ella-me regalo una sonrisa

-No te preocupes-me encogí de hombros y oí como salió de la casa. Comimos comentando que compraríamos hasta que las tres terminamos. Nos levantamos de la mesa llevando los platos y vasos a la cocina. Subí rápido a lavarme los dientes. Baje y ya las chicas me esperaban

-¿Listas para un cambio?-pregunto Alice dando brinquitos por toda la sala

-Listas-dijimos Rose y yo. Alice prácticamente nos arrastró a su auto. Ella manejaba, Rose iba a su lado y yo atrás. _Lista para la nueva Bella_


End file.
